This project will apply personal computers to a variety of problems in offices and laboratories throughout NIH. The goal of this project is to determine how effectively programmable workstations can be used to perform a number of functions, including text processing, production of business and scientific graphics, maintenance and inquiry of small data files, and so forth. Use of commercial software and communications with the central NIH computer facility are being stressed. In the first phase of the project, begun in FY83, a number of workstations, based on the IBM Personal Computer, are being installed in DCRT branches and laboratories. These computers are being used by DCRT technical and administrative personnel to evaluate the workstations from both systems and application viewpoints. A byproduct of this early evaluation will be to define the best use of available DCRT resources in promoting effective use of personal computers throughout NIH.